Driving Corps
by theangelstookmerlin
Summary: AU where Levi is a driving instructor and Eren is trying to get his license (courtesy of Ni)
1. Chapter 1

Eren sat on one the dirty seats in the DMV, patiently waiting his turn for his driving test. There were several other kids squirming nervously in their seats around him, but Eren was casually leaning back in his seat, confident in his driving skills. He had been driving for months now and would have already been driving everywhere by himself if it was not for Armin. Armin's birthday was just a month after Eren's, and he thought it would be fun if they both got their licenses on the same day. Eren reluctantly agreed. Armin was his best friend, and who was he to say no?

The only downside was that for some strange reason, they called Armin before they did Eren, and all of the other drivers were out with their pupils. So while they would be getting their licenses on the same day, Armin would be getting his before Eren. _Well as long as I get to drive that sweet Nisson Titan my dad got me for my birthday, I'll be happy. _Eren thought, smiling at nothing. He was completely confident in his abilities.

Then a door opened at one end of the DMV and two students and two driving instructors walked in. Armin was smiling and waving at Eren, signalling that he had passed the test. Eren waved back. If Armin was able to pass this test, Eren would probably be able to pass it with a blindfold on and an arm tied behind his back. He looked over the two driving instructors to see which one he would be getting. One of them was a honey blonde girl who was smiling almost lovingly at the other instructor, and nodding encouragingly at Armin, who continued to look at her as if he was doubting that this was really happening. Eren laughed. Armin was such a nerd, but he loved him.

Then Eren looked at the other instructor and was slightly more afraid. The man had dark hair with an undercut, and he seemed to have a permanent glare on his face. The student walking in front of him looked as if he had seen all of the horrors of the world at once. There were tears glistening in his eyes which where trained on the floor. There was no way he was going to look at his mother's look of disappointment. Eren hoped that he did not get that instructor, but knew that even if he did, he would pass with ease.

After a few minutes of paperwork for Armin and his instructor, Armin went over and stood in a line to get his picture taken. On his way past Eren, they high fived. Driving was the number one way to get girls, and now that they were both going to get their licenses, girls would flock them. No more asking his mother Carla for rides to dates, or having to take a week to decide whose mother was going to drive them to see the new movie in theaters. From this moment on their lives were changed.

"Eren Jaeger and Sasha Braus." The nice looking driving instructor called out. Eren and the girls whose name was called both stood up and walked over to the instructor. She smiled at them, and the man glared at them. "Hello! I'm Petra, and this is Levi. We'll be your driving instructors today. Sasha, you will be with me, and Eren, you will go with Levi." Eren shook Levi's hand nervously, and they began their walk out the door. Eren glanced back in time for he and Armin to exchange a thumbs up. He was going to ace this easy.


	2. Chapter 2

The driving test had started out well. Until Eren drove out of the DMV parking lot. He had misjudged the first turn he was supposed to take and took it really fast. He glanced at Levi, prepared to apologize for this mistake, but Levi spoke first.

"Why don't you turn that corner a little faster, I don't think we were going over the speed limit enough." He remarked, while making a little check on his clipboard.

Eren's eyes widened. This guy was a lot scarier than he had originally thought. He reminded Eren of his mother, Carla. She constantly made passive aggressive comments and Eren had learned to be afraid of those remarks. And now Eren's driving instructor was doing the exact same thing. Eren took a deep breath. It was all going to be okay. The sun was shining, the temperature was tolerable, and Eren was going to get his license. He had practiced for months, he would not let one little comment tear him down.

He turned the next corner with ease, just to show Levi that he was not afraid of his passive aggressiveness, and glanced at the instructor with a little smirk on his face. _Take that Levi._

"I love that non existent blinker you did there." Levi said, looking at Eren. Eren gulped. First he took a turn to fast, now he forgot his blinker. That was not so bad, right? He still had several more turns and lights to stop at before they got to parallel parking. Eren could do this. He glanced at how fast he was going, and slowed down just a bit so that he was exactly on the 45 mark. When he looked up, he was hurtling toward a car stopped at a red light. Eren slammed on the breaks, barely stopping in time. He was mere inches from the car.

"Get closer, I think they want to be friends with you after that phenomenal stop."

Eren's hands shook and his heart beat was getting quicker. Why was he so nervous all of a sudden? He could drive, he knew he could. He refused to let those little comments of Levi's stop him from getting his license. And yet, he was so nervous that he could barely switch lanes and almost hit a car once again, resulting in a smart ass comment from his driving instructor. In fact, just about everything was was doing got a comment from Levi. The passive aggressiveness was so thick that Eren could cut it with a knife, except that he could not take his hand off of the steering wheel or Levi would make yet another remark.

"All right Eren," Levi spoke, making Eren flinch. What had he done this time? He had used his blinker and he had taken the corner slowly and he had stopped at the stop sign... "Now, I know that you are _such_ a good driver and that could could _probably_ get your license right now, but I think you should still parallel park. So right up here should be some spots with cones that we've marked off where you can park."

Eren nodded, taking deep breaths. This was it. This was the end of his driving test. Hopefully his parallel parking would be so outstanding that Levi would give him his license despite the bad run. He started to drive into the spot, then hit reverse, and drove backwards, hitting the cone. Eren winced, glancing at Levi nervously, who just scribbled something onto his paper. Eren drove forward, hitting the other cone. Bad, bad, bad, this was really bad. Eren parked, making sure to turn the wheel the correct way, because that mattered.

"Drive us back to the DMV please." Levi said. No comment. No sass. No passive aggressiveness. That terrified Eren. Levi was so calm right now, surely this was not a good sign. But Eren drove back to the DMV without killing them, although there were plenty of near misses, and yet no more remarks. Eren felt like shit. He had bragged to everybody that he was getting his license today and that he would not have time for anybody else except for people with their license and girls. Now Eren was just a failure.

Eren parked the car, and turned to Levi, afraid of what he was going to say. "Well kiddo, you failed, which is a huge shock." Levi deadpanned. Eren hung his head, wanting to cry. Even Armin got his license, and Armin was...Armin. "But," Levi continued. "There is a bright side to this. I have decided to take it upon myself to be your personal driving instructor and teach you to drive. It will be twice a week for a month. I want to see your mother or father when we get inside so that I can talk to them."

Eren stared at Levi. Was he joking? It did not seem like this was. But why would he want to spend even more time in the car with Eren? He was a terrible driver and would probably just wind up killing the both of them. Besides, what Eren needed was not more driving lessons, but a better instructor. Like that Petra lady that Eren did not get. She seemed nice. But the look in Levi's eyes was terrifying, and Eren would not question his plans. "Yes, sir." Eren said dejectedly. "See you next week then."


End file.
